Loretta Lorena
by Vic92091
Summary: smarter than Merlin" is what she is. W/ violet eyes that shine brighter than any other sun. Her lover, Silver, will play the savior. Because everyone knows, if you put give Voldemort a genius, catastrophe will come to the wizarding world. HGDM w/ a twist
1. Chapter 1

I went to visit my sister, Rosemary, today. Narcissa accompanied me on my trip. We had been friends for ages, since infancy! It was actually because of her and Lucius that I even met my amazing husband, Phillip, a few years ago at Hogwarts in our 5th year. Narcissa had her son, Draco, with her who was only two months old. I was still waiting for my dear daughter to make an appearance, being almost nine months pregnant.

Anyways, as I was saying. We went to see my sister. A very peculiar person, she was, gifted with the third eye, but she was always kind to me, considering I am her little sister. She had been asking me to come and visit for a few weeks now, but Phillip was concerned about me traveling in my condition. He is so protective!

That's why Narcissa chose to come with me, so Phillip can go to work, and I can have my fun. It was hard to convince Lucius to let Narcissa and Draco go, but he can't resist her smile. My sister was grateful for both of us to come. She really enjoys having company, but Seers usually live alone.

But the strangest thing happened. We had been in the middle of tea; I was pouring Rosemary a cup and when I handed it to her, she just slightly touched my finger and then it began. The tea cup fell to the floor, shattering to pieces, and spilling its contents everywhere. Her eyes grew wide and she started to speak in a voice unlike her own.

_Beautiful but Shy.  
__Violet eyes shine, always looking for answers, but hates the attention and on lookers.  
__Sweet and Wicked.  
__Kind and polite as can be, but a planner who knows the way to make people bend.  
Majestic and Graceful.  
__Almost inhuman like, she walks with an aura that could rival the Founders, combined.  
__Powerful but Mysterious.  
__More skilled than Merlin, yet quiet and timid. Her story stays hidden for a decade before it is restored.  
__Lays dormant.  
__Opens slowly.  
__Reappears quickly.  
__Enjoyed by many.  
__Taken by darkness.  
__Then rescued by her lover Silver.  
__Awaken. _

It was a prophecy. I have never seen my sister say one before. She could usually tell you what you might encounter that day, but nothing like this. I looked to Narcissa, and she looked at me with eyes wide, then looked down at the quiet Draco. I had never noticed until then exactly how silver his eyes were. _Then rescued by her lover Silver. _They were brilliant, a true Malfoy.

"You don't think…" Narcissa began.

She was interrupted by a few Unspeakables, robes long and flowing with their faces covered, who popped in and surrounded Rosemary. Narcissa and I jumped, backing away towards the fireplace. They quickly took my sisters memory of the prophecy, putting it into a glass orb, and leaving as quickly as they were there.

My sister woke from her state, unsure of what exactly happened, and curiously looking around. She saw the broken cup and cleaned the mess up with a flick of her wand. Then she looked towards Narcissa and me. Draco was crying softly, Narcissa trying to calm the boy down. Even a baby could feel the tension in the room. Rosemary looked at me, and she said "Your baby is coming."

Sure enough, the second she said that, my water broke. My sister got up and wrote a letter, I'm guessing to Phillip, and sent it off with her owl before escorting Narcissa and myself to St. Mungo's.

* * *

Seven hours and thirty-four minutes later, I held a beautiful little girl in my arms. I was exhausted, and could barely talk from all the screaming I had been doing. Phillip was sitting in a chair next to me, rubbing his freshly mended hand (I accidentally broke it).

"Loretta" I croaked.

My husband looked up when I spoke. "What?"

I smiled at him. "I want to name her Loretta."

He grinned back. "I like it"

He got up, mumbling about getting the Malfoy's from the waiting room, and left me with Loretta. I played with the tuff of black hair she had, and then stroked my index finger down her smooth cheek while she gurgled. She opened her eyes, blinking once or twice, trying to understand that blur in front of her called her mother. Usually babies eyes are blue when they're born and then change over time, but not Loretta. Hers were a piecing violet, bright and shiny. It made me think that maybe she really could see me, even though I know that she wont be able to truly see for a while.

The Malfoy's and my husband walked through the door, smiling at us. Narcissa walked over, a sleeping Draco still in her arms, and saw Loretta with her eyes open.

She gasped. "Violet eyes, just like the prophecy says! Danielle, do you think she could be the one Rosemary spoke of?" she whispered quietly.

Our husbands came over and carefully took our children from us. Narcissa was starring at me, and I her. I hadn't wrapped my head around the idea, but the more I sat in silence, the more I could see it. Violet eyes were not common, in the magic or muggle world, and Phillip, nor I, had violet eyes. It has to be her… my daughter, the most powerful witch, and she was less then an hour old.

Phillip and Lucius didn't notice us. They put Loretta and Draco in the small bassinet St. Mungo's supplied, lying side by side. We could see them peering down at our wonderful kids.

"I think they'll be cute together" Phillip said.

Lucius nodded, "I agree. We should have them marry in the future."

Phillip looked to his friend. "An arranged marriage? No, I couldn't possibly. I will allow it, if she chooses your son, but if she wants someone else, then so be it. But, if either one isn't married by the age of twenty-five, then we shall… suggest that they do, not force them to."

Lucius started nodding again. "Sounds great my friend. But I don't think we'll have a problem at this rate. I mean, look at them! With my handsome son, and your beautiful daughter, it's practically a match made in heaven!"

Narcissa scoffed at the men. "Could you please leave the children be? I'm sure both of them are tired, and you two talking over them like that is not helping them sleep. Poor Loretta hasn't even been in this world for long and you guys are already discussing her future!"

Lucius and Phillip looked at each other before looking towards Narcissa. "You are so right, honey, I'm sorry. We are just trying to think about what's best for our children" Lucius said while Phillip nodded quickly.

I laughed at the site. Life couldn't have been better at that precise moment.

* * *

Six years passed quickly and Loretta blossomed beautifully. Her and Draco had grown really close, knowing each other since birth, and seeing each other multiple times a week. Phillip and Lucius secretly smiled to each other, knowing that, from the beginning, their children would love each other one day.

At the moment, Phillip and I were sitting under the veranda of Malfoy Manor, having lunch with Maria Zabini, the Parkinson's, and, of course, the Malfoy's. We were watching as Draco and Loretta played with young Pansy and Blaise. Loretta and Blaise sat under a tree as they watched Draco run away from Pansy, who was trying to kiss the young Malfoy. Loretta finally stood up, ran after Pansy, tapped her on the back and yelled "Tag, you're it!" and ran back towards Blaise, pulling him up and splitting up to run in two different directions. Pansy ran after them.

"I don't think Loretta liked Pansy doing that to Draco" Phillip said to his friends, smiling.

"Nonsense!" George Parkinson said, "It's just young love. I think they'll marry each other one day."

Lila Parkinson nodded in agreement. "They'll make the cutest couple ever!"

Narcissa and I looked at each other. She rolled her eyes, and I couldn't help but giggle. "Too bad he's running away from your daughter instead of embracing her" Narcissa said.

Lucius sneered at George and Lila. We all knew he hadn't particularly liked the Parkinson's, ever since George got caught up with the Death Eaters once they found out about the Potter boy years ago. They feel as if they are more worthy than everyone else because they have connections with the Dark Lord (who is missing in action) and his followers. Even Lila thinks so. The truth is they're trying to push their daughter towards Draco so they could inherit the Malfoy fortune that goes along with the marriage.

"So I heard from my connections within the Ministry that there is a prophecy that could possibly involve your daughter, Phillip." George said, a smug look on his face.

Narcissa choked on the tea she was drinking, and I stopped mid-bite of my biscuit.

Phillip looked confused. I still hadn't told him about that. "Really? I have never heard such a thing," my husband denied. "I'm sure we would have been informed if something like that happened"

"Oh, but I can assure you, my friend," George continued, "They say your daughter is going to be the smartest witch, even smarter than Merlin!"

"But she is but a small girl," Maria defended "Surely if this were to occur, we would have seen something by now!"

At that exact moment, a sneeze could be heard from one of the children, along with a tree catching on fire. Then Blaise and Pansy came running to their mothers, with Draco, pulling a scared Loretta, following slowly behind. Loretta was shaking, in complete shock. Draco stopped, and started waving a hand in front of her face, and poking her in the cheek a few times, but all she could do was stare.

I quickly ran over to them. I picked them both up and carried them over to the others, settling them on the chair I was previously in. "What happened?" I inquired.

Phillip and Lucius ran to put out the fire. George lingered a little bit too long in his chair.

"Loretta sneezed and then the tree got really hot!" Pansy said, looking at Loretta like she was a freak.

Loretta had tears slowly falling from her eyes, still unsure of everything that was going on. Draco put on arm around her shoulders. "Its ok Loretta, we're all ok" he assured her.

She nodded, slowly coming back to her senses, and turned to Draco. She jumped, giving him a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Draco, I hope you're not mad at me!" she cried.

He just shook his head. "Everything is fine, Loretta. I can never be mad at you" he hugged her back.

Narcissa came and bent down to their level. "Do you guys want a popsicle?" Draco and Loretta nodded. "How about you Pansy and Blaise?" Blaise smiled and ran over to Narcissa, while Pansy looked towards her mother.

Lila had a sour look on her face. "Pansy doesn't eat sweets. And I don't know what place you are running here. A child sets a tree on fire, and you reward her with a popsicle? No thank you! George, lets go!" Lila picked up her daughter and began walking towards the floo. George hesitated, giving Loretta a strange look, before following his wife.

As soon as the pop of the floo sounded, Narcissa gave a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin they're gone! I thought they would never leave! Dobby?"

The house elf appeared and bowed to his mistress. Narcissa smiled, she always loved Dobby. "Can you get me three popsicles for the children, please?" Dobby nodded, "Yes Mistress," and popped away.

He came back instantly and handed the pops to the kids. Narcissa patted him on the head. "Thanks Dobby, go treat yourself with one!" The small elf smiled, said "thank you" while bowing again, and left to get a frozen treat for himself.

The families continued their day, not even thinking about the powerful amount of accidental magic that came from Loretta's tiny sneeze.

* * *

The next day, my husband and I were eating lunch while Loretta took her afternoon nap. He was starring at me, a questioning look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked him, putting down my cup of tea.

He blinked, "What do you think of what George said yesterday?"

I looked at him, and he starred at me. I looked down at my hands that were sitting in my lap. "I believe it…"

He blinked again, unsure of what to say next. So I continued. "My sister was the one who said the prophecy, the day of Loretta's birth when we went to visit her." I said quietly.

"… What did it say?" he asked.

I recited the prophecy that had been repeating itself in my head for years now. He digested it, and then summoned a quill and parchment paper, before writing it down. He looked it over, and didn't speak for a few minutes.

"Did you name her Loretta, after the prophecy?" he asked.

I scrunched my eyebrows, confused. "What do you mean?"

He showed me the piece of parchment. Towards the end, the last seven phrases spelled out Loretta.

_**L**__ays dormant.  
__**O**__pens slowly.  
__**R**__eappears quickly.  
__**E**__njoyed by many.  
__**T**__aken by darkness.  
__**T**__hen saved by her lover Silver.  
__**A**__waken. _

I gasped. I had never noticed it before. Now I was certain she was her. It was destined for her name to be Loretta.

"Her eyes are violet…" my husband mumbled. "Violet eyes are very rare, it's almost a one in a million chance to have them! No one has seen a set in decades! And yet, here is this little girl, my little girl, with them. She's going to be more powerful than Merlin, and he basically created this lovely world of magic that we live in! But this prophecy is saying she will be captured by the darkness, which I'm guessing is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named…"

We heard glass shatter; it came from Loretta's room. We both dashed up the stairs to see a Death Eater, with a familiar build, coming towards a frightened Loretta, the window broken. She sneezed, and the Death Eater's robes caught fire. Phillip ran to our daughter and picked her up. He pulled out his wand and extinguished the Death Eater before sending a spell to bind him with ropes. My husband handed Loretta over to me, and he went to her fireplace to call for an Auror.

A team soon arrived through the floo and saw the smoking man on my daughter's floor. They picked him up, and pulled off his mask to reveal none other than George Parkinson. He snarled at my family before he was escorted out of the room, surely being sent to Azkaban until a trial date is set.

Alastor Moody walked up to my husband and me, Loretta held tightly in my arms.

"I presume you know why Parkinson came here" he said, sorrowfully. "We know you two know about the prophecy. We are certain your daughter is the one who it speaks of. We had heard about the Death Eaters trying to do something like this, but we didn't expect it to be so soon." he continued. "Dumbledore will be here momentarily. Thank you for contacting us." he nodded to us before leaving through the floo, my husband and I a little bit confused.

Then, Dumbledore came through the same floo and smiled at us. "How are you, Mr. and Mrs. Lorena?" he asked, taking a seat on Loretta's bed.

"A little shaken" my husband announced. I hugged Loretta even tighter. She responded to me by hugging me back, nestling herself into the crook of my neck, silently crying. I rubbed her back, soothing her gently. Phillip came closer, giving Loretta a kiss on her small head.

Dumbledore nodded. "I fear the Death Eaters will try to do this again." he said. "They know your daughter is powerful, even for her age. With the proper training, she could do wonders. But if captured, she will only be corrupted by them. I think it is a wise decision to put your daughter somewhere hidden until the time seems right, and she is capable of doing away with the Death Eaters. But until then, she and you will not be safe. If you say yes, I already have a proper family to put her with. They are squibs, aware of the magical world, but they live with the muggles. They will gladly take in your daughter, and keep her safe until need be. I will have to change her name and appearance, and modify her memory, for safety purposes, but it will return if she is addressed as Loretta. I have a feeling it will be the young Mr. Malfoy who will do so. He is, after all, her best friend. It is your decision though."

I looked to my husband, and he looked to me. We knew we had to do this. She needed to be safe. It seemed to be the only option of making sure she stayed alive and well. I started to cry. She was so young. I would not be able to see her for years, not see her grow, and watch her become the beautiful young lady I know she is destined to be. I nodded to my husband, and he gave a sad smile, nodding as well. He took Loretta from me and hugged her softly. She returned the hug, silently paying close attention. Our smart daughter.

"I have a few request though" I said to Dumbledore. He nodded, so I continued. "I demand to know her new name, and I need an updated picture of her every year, even if she wont look like my daughter. Also, I want to know…" I choked up a bit, more tears coming out. "what house she gets sorted into when she goes to Hogwarts in five years."

My husband nodded next to me. Dumbledore smiled. "Of course. I will arrive later tonight, and we can take her to the other location. It is better to do something like this in the night than in broad daylight. Until then, I suggest you spend as much time as possible with her." Dumbledore nodded a goodbye before leaving to Hogwarts.

Loretta pushed herself away from Phillip, looking at us both. "I want to see Draco…" she mumbled.

Phillip and I nodded to her, changed her out of her napping clothes, not forgetting to put on her a small necklace. It was the Lorena crest, an L with an ivy winding itself around the letter; a Lorena heirloom. We flooed to the Malfoy's, replaying our last hour to Narcissa and Lucius. What we didn't know was that this would be the last time we would see Loretta for another decade. I cried myself to sleep that night.

* * *

Read and Review. Tell me what you think of the new way its written. Obviously it was in Danielle's POV, but thats only for this chapter. I'm working on the other chapters as you read. I have the next thirteen chapters planned, but not written yet. If you have any suggestions about the chapter, please tell me, and i'll fix it up for any new readers

Thanks,  
Happy Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**I am deeply upset with the number of reviews i received. I had plently of story alert adds, but the reviews were the exact reason why i stopped writing this story. i love reviews as much as the next author, but i just want your feedback to know if i'm doing anything wrong, and if no one reviews, then how am i supposed to know? please take five seconds out of your time to leave me something, anything, i dont care, just some form of wording. Thanks!**

* * *

A seven-year-old Hermione Granger awoke in her nice warm bed of her parents country home in the south of France. It was the summer before she would start primary school back in England. She smiled, excited for the new adventure, but also scared for her first day. She had never gone to school before. Or at least, she doesn't remember going to school. She crawled out of bed, making sure to make her bed before she left her room, and ran down the stairs to smell her parents, Henry and Patricia, making a delicious English breakfast. She loved France. It was quiet, peaceful, and beautiful.

She sat at the large table and began eating what was put in front of her. She drank a cup of orange juice slowly, enjoying the taste of its freshness. It had obviously been squeezed just that morning. Her parents joined her at the table, smiling at the little girl in front of them.

Hermione always thought it was strange. She had no recollection of her childhood. She just woke up one day and found herself in a place unknown to her, and yet she knew her parents. They told she was in an accident and might never get her memory back. That was a year ago. They were always smiling at her, always very kind to her, always trying to do things with or for her. She didn't like this so much. It was like they were there all the time, following her every move. She doesn't like the attention, she liked to keep her distance.

What bothered her the most since the "accident" were these weird dreams that she kept having. They were blurry, and she could never tell who it was she was with. She just knew it was a boy about her age, and all she could really see were his silver eyes. They were bright, and shiny, and she loved to look at them. She could never hear what he said, but she knew he was saying something to her. He was waving his hand in front of her face, and he even poked her in the cheek! It saddened her, because she wanted to know why he was doing this…

This was her first time to France, or so she thought, she doesn't remember coming before. But she was fluent in the language, she doesn't understand how. It came natural to her. Her parents say that they've been there plenty of times, and they've been teaching her French since she first started talking. She wished she could remember. Nothing seems to make sense to her, but she loves her parents.

Patricia and Henry were also shocked when she spoke French for the first time. She was always well mannered, exquisite and sweet. She sat with her back straight at the table and ate with the right fork, never having to ask which one was which. She could read quickly, having to buy her new books every week because she would fly through them. She was finally annoyed with children's book about three months prior, and was starting to make her way through chapter books too. She loved fantasy! Although she could read history books like a fiend, fiction was still her favorite. They couldn't help but get her what she wanted. She was really smart for her age. It surprised all of their friends. They knew she was adopted, but Henry and Patricia told them to keep quiet about it; "Act as if you've known her since birth" they said.

Hermione quickly ate her breakfast before leaving back to her room to take a shower and brush her teeth. Something told her she needed to go outside. It was a nice day, and the garden was blooming beautifully. Maybe her mother would let her do some finger painting in the field that's behind the house.

She walked out of the house fifteen minutes later, a huge pad of paper and lots of different colored paints in her small hands. She loved painting, especially with her hands! She was a kid, what did you expect? Anything to do with your hands was fun! Her dad had laid a blanket out in the grass for her to lie on, and her mom put a big hat on her head and some sun block so she wouldn't burn in the summer sun. As she settled herself down and opened all the paints, she stared at the piece of paper, hoping an idea would pop out at her. She thought of the boy from her dream. He was so confusing. She took a deep breath and began her new masterpiece.

The boy was a simple stick figure. He had grey dots for eyes, and short yellow hair, and there was a tree behind him that was on fire. She continued to paint in the grass and clouds, along with a big house in the corner.

She got up and looked at her painting. She wiped her hands on the cloth her mom sent out to her before running her fingers horizontally across the drawing, smudging it. It was definitely her dream alright. She smiled, and started ripping off the paper from the pad to start another one, this time of her house in England. She really missed her home, and the neighborhood kids she played with. She really wanted to go to her parents office, and sit with the receptionist, Justine, who always knew how to make her laugh. She loved the office. All the people were nice to her and she was amazed by the tools that were used to clean peoples teeth. Because of this, her parents were constantly checking to see if she brushed her teeth after every meal.

As she was adding the final touches, like the bushes in the front yard, she heard a small yell coming her way. She looked over to see a boy with blonde hair who was, to her amazement, flying on a broom.

"Watch out!" he yelled to her.

She jumped up and watched as he crash landed on the blanket, tumbling to a stop a few feet away from her. He got up, dusting off his strange looking clothes, and looked towards her. He turned around and picked up his small broom, while Hermione spotted the picture of her house stuck to his back.

"I'm sorry about this" he said scratching his head. Hermione walked up to him and pealed off her painting from his back. He saw what she had and his eyes got wide. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your drawing!"

She shook her head. "It's ok" she smiled, before crumpling it up into a ball and throwing it on the blanket. He was surprised she spoke English. He thought he might have to speak French to her. She looked back towards the boy. "What were you doing?" she asked, motioning to the broom.

He looked down at the new gift he got for his birthday. How could he explain to a muggle what he was doing with a broom. "Uh… I was cleaning the… grass? It seemed a little dirty at my house" he pointed to the other country home on the hill an acre away from hers.

She raised an eyebrow but ignored it. The boy looked at her, still scratching his head, and that's when she realized the color of his eyes. They were silver, just like the ones from her dream. She knew them all too well. She went over and picked up her first painting and showed it to the boy.

He didn't understand. "Is that me?" he asked, confused.

She nodded. He had never seen this girl before in his short life before. She had curly brown hair and brown eyes, with very faint freckles across her nose. The picture she was holding was a drawing of the time Loretta set a tree on fire. He recognized that instantly, even if it was smudged. "I've been having this weird dream, and this is what it looks like. But I can never really see anything, just your eyes. I never understood what it meant."

He knew he couldn't tell her what it was. A muggle would never understand how a little girl could set a tree on fire. He thought maybe she was a Seer, since he knew that muggles could have the gift of the third eye just like magical folks. "My name is Draco Malfoy. What's yours?" he questioned.

She smiled, sticking out her hand. "Hermione Granger" He shook her small hand. An electric shock went through there hands and caused them to yank their hands back. She looked at her hand, as he did the same to his. It was fine, not burnt, maybe a little tingly but that was ok.

"What was that?" she asked, looking up at him.

He shrugged. "I have no idea…" They stopped, and turned, hearing Draco's name being called from behind him. His mother was standing on top of the hill. He turned back to Hermione. "I'm sorry, I have to go. It was nice to meet you!" he yelled as he ran up to his mom.

Hermione watched as his mother looked at the paint on Draco's back before ushering him inside. Hermione turned back to her painting project and began painting again, never forgetting the boy named Draco with the silver eyes.

* * *

Three years had passed, and ten-year-old Hermione still had the strange dream, but was unable to interpret it. She was in France again, for the summer, as always. She never saw Draco again. The house up on the hill was unoccupied, empty and hollow. She didn't tell her parents about that day, thinking they might feel she was crazy about a boy who came crashing into her life on a broom. She was out in the field again, this time reading a really good book about the royal family of England (their was always something interesting about them that she really enjoyed).

"Hermione! Your lunch is ready!" her father called from the French doors.

"Coming!" she replied, marking her page before getting up and running to the dinning room.

Her sandwich that she requested earlier was sitting on a plate with a cup of tea and a warm bowl of soup next to it. She absolutely loved soup. When she was eight, she practically lived off of soup and only soup. Though it was only a phase that she grew out of, she still loved it when soup was served to her, and this her parents knew. After finishing her sandwich, brushing her teeth like her parents say to do, and helping her mother with the dishes, an owl came through the window. Nobody was shocked to see the owl, which shocked Hermione the most. She felt like she had seen this happen before, but her parents didn't even scream. The owl dropped a letter on the table before perching on the back of a chair. Her father timidly looked to his wife, and then walked over to the letter.

"It's for you Hermione" he handed her the letter.

She took it curiously. The front read:

_Miss H. Granger_

_Third room on the right of the second floor_

_9800 Kings Road_

_Chambery_

_Southern France_

The back was sealed with a wax seal of an H.

"Are you going to open it?" her mother asked, standing close to her husband, both starring at the letter they never received.

Hermione broke the seal carefully before pulling out the piece of parchment.

"_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmaster" _she read aloud.

"Is this a joke?" she asked, uncertain of what to do.

"I don't think so Hermione…" her mother said quietly. "That owl looks pretty convincing to me" she eyed the owl that was pecking at its feathers.

"What should I do?" Hermione looked over the letter. "Should I reply? Say this must be some mistake?"

Her father shrugged. "How about we ask for someone to come and explain this to us more." he suggested.

Hermione nodded and ran to get a piece of paper. She quickly scribbled a note, rolled it up into a scrolls and tied it with some ribbon she found. She cautiously walked over to the owl and stuck her hand out with the letter held in it. The owl grabbed the letter and flew back out the window.

Everyone stared at the owl until it was no longer there. "Well... that was strange!" Hermione announced, while her mother and father nodded in agreement.

* * *

Two months later, and Hermione was making her way through Platform 9¾ at the King's Cross Station, to see the big red train know as the Hogwarts Express. Destination: Hogsmeade Station, _wherever that is_, Hermione thought. She climbed aboard the train and found an empty compartment. She pulled out _Hogwarts: A History_, and began reading about the school she didn't know. She had read all of her school books, twice, and was dying to see this wonderful new world of magic. She always wanted to live the fantasy, and she got what she wished for.

After reading chapter three, someone opened her compartment door. A blonde boy came through and stopped short of the threshold. He looked up at Hermione and she looked at him. Those familiar silver eyes reached her soft chocolate brown ones.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, unsure if it was her.

"Draco?" she asked, and then looked down at the book, and back up at him. "Well…this really explains the broom."

He laughed, "Yea, I'm still sorry about that. I would have told you if I had known you were a witch."

"Draco!" A girl with long black hair walked over to Draco. "Why are you talking to this filth? Excuse me mudblood, we have better places to be than with the likes of you! Come on Draco" the girl pulled the young boy away from Hermione's compartment. She got up and looked in the direction they were going.

"Pansy! Stop pulling me!" she heard Draco complain.

Hermione didn't like this girl named Pansy. The word she used, mud whatever, didn't sound pleasant. Hermione sneezed, and she heard Pansy screaming. She looked to see Pansy's hair aflame. She was screaming her head off before running past Hermione, into a bathroom and drenching her head with water. She walked back out of the bathroom, her hair now to her chin from being chard off. Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the angry girl. She wanted to know who did that and thank them. She looked in the opposite direction to Draco who was starring wide eye at Hermione. Her eyes flashed a violet color quickly before turning back to brown, unbeknownst to her. Hermione smiled to Draco before going back into her compartment, and continue reading.

Draco knew something was up, but decided to leave Hermione be. Pansy was somewhat right. It's not that he couldn't associate himself with muggleborns and half-bloods, it's just that he knew all the other Slytherins wouldn't respect him if he did. He walked to the compartment Blaise was in and settled himself for the long awaited trip, thinking about his missing Loretta, wondering if she was ok and happy.

* * *

It was time for the Sorting to begin and Hermione was nervous. She didn't know what house she would be in, and she was so scared she might be placed in Hufflepuff. She tried hard to not show how terrified she really was and just kept taking deep breaths. When he name was called, she walked over to the stall and sat cautiously. The hats brim came to just past her eyes and a voice began to speak in her head.

"_Hmmm interesting. I don't think I've seen a case like you ever in my long long life. You have everything, courage, cunningness, brains, and you seem too be very loyal. This is a very hard decision indeed. I could put you in any house!" _she heard the hat say.

"Not Hufflepuff" Hermione thought.

"_Well that leaves me with three other houses. You don't seem evil enough to be in Slytherin, though I know you would do very well in there. And Ravenclaw could do wonders to your growing mind! - No, well I could always put you in _GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione smiled, and bounced off the stool before joining the others at the Gryffindor table, a pair of silver eyes watching each one of her steps curiously.

_If she was her, she would have been in Slytherin with us…_ he thought, dejected that his purple-eyed friend was still missing.

* * *

**Please review! Give me your feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sixth-year. A year full of trouble, and mystery. Problems arose and had to be solved as soon as possible. The problem at the moment you ask? Simple: Death Eaters. They had broken into the school and were now reeking havoc all over Hogwarts. Harry was no where to be found and Ron and I were running through the halls, trying to get as many people out as we could, and protecting them at the same time. I was hurrying the first years, who were still unsure of what was going on, and opened the entrance doors with wandless magic. Ron stayed behind to make sure all of us left, and met up with me outside. There we saw the horror of what the attack had done; Our headmaster was dead, lying on the floor, cold and lifeless.

I turned, running back inside.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, trying to follow me, but I was quick. I was out of his site in seconds and was in an empty hallway near the Astronomy Tower.

I heard many footsteps coming down the hall perpendicular to mine, and saw a crowd of Death Eaters fly by, a blonde one searching the halls, and stopping instantly once he saw me. His fellow Death Eaters left him as he slowly came walking to me. I was shaking my head, starring in disbelief at the man in front of me. I know he's teased me since day one, but I knew it was an act. He admitted it to me in third year when he was attacked by Buckbeat, when I went to visit him in the Hospital Wing. He continued his slow walk towards me, and I couldn't do anything but stand and watch. He was about a meter away when I finally took a step back.

"Hermione, please, you have to understand!" he said to me, pleading.

"Please tell me you didn't kill Dumbledore," a silent tear fell down my cheek. "I need to know who killed him."

He didn't hesitate. "It was Snape. I was supposed to-" I cut him off there, gasping for air, and backing away further. He grabbed me, pulling me to him, starring into my eyes. "Listen to me Hermione, I know it looks bad, but I swear I didn't do it. The Dark Lord wanted me to do it because of what my father did, and if I didn't, he would have killed my mother and me!" I was quietly crying, I couldn't look at him. Our headmaster was dead, no one was safe anymore.

"Draco!" Snape's voice echoed in the hall.

He jumped. "I have to go, Hermione. Please keep safe!" and with that, he was gone.

"Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow. Creeps in this petty pace from day to day, to the last syllable of recorded time. And all our yesterday have lighted fools the way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle! Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player that struts and frets his hour upon the stage, and then is heard no more. It is tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury. Signifying nothing" I recited before I crumbled to the floor, weeping for those who have been lost, for those who didn't have a chance, for those who are fighting for what's right, and for those who seem lost.

* * *

I am back in my Adereley Edge home in Cheshire. The Order thought it would be safer for me to stay with my parents in the muggle world than in the magical one I love. Harry is staying with the Weasley's, who will be under the protection of the Order.

My parents didn't understand why I was coming home, but I soon explained everything that happened this year, and they seemed deeply saddened. They knew how much I loved that school, and I didn't want to part from it.

They were walking around with such haste, as silent as a mouse. They wouldn't make any eye contact with me or each other. It was a reoccurring event all summer. In the last week of July, we went to our summer home in Chambery, France (like always) to get away from all the chaos going on in England. I was always excited to go, and this time I was thankful to go somewhere where I didn't have to think. I could just relax, maybe do some shopping, and I did have a list of books that I really wanted to read.

The house was the same as ever. Magnificent. My parents let me sleep in everyday, and take my time for anything. I wasn't in a sluggish mood or anything, but I wasn't in a rush either. I wish I could be with Ron and Harry, but I knew that keeping us separated was probably for the best.

It was two weeks into my vacation. At the moment, I was out in the field, reading as much about the Dark Arts as possible. I want to be able to read the Death Eaters spells before they speak them. See from the way that they move where they were going to go next, and what they were thinking. I had already taught myself many of the counter curses from this book, and I wanted to put them to the test.

What was most unusual this summer was the Malfoy house on the hill. It was occupied! It has been since before we got there, but nobody has made an appearance. I kept glancing over, wondering if Draco was there or not, but I didn't want to go and find out for myself. It was up to him to show up. Or maybe it wasn't even the Malfoy's at all!

I was in the middle of reading about the Unforgivables when I heard a twig snap in the forest a few meters away from me. When I looked up, I saw nothing. Thinking it was a deer, I went back to reading. But the shuffling of the grass caught my ear again, and I looked up this time to find a Death Eater, a male, coming my way with his wand extended. The breath hitched in my throat and I quickly got up and searched for my wand, which I carelessly left in my room! The man made his way quicker once he saw that my wand was missing. I was about to scream when someone came and pushed me behind them before stunning the unexpected Death Eater to the floor.

I couldn't breathe. My legs gave in under me, but my savior caught me before I hit the ground. I looked up into the silver eyes from the never ending dream; Draco Malfoy. He held me close to him and at the moment, I really needed the comfort. I wrapped my arms around his neck, crying my eyes out. I had almost been attacked. Draco looked back to the Death Eater before sending ropes out of his wand to bind the man just in case if the stunning spell wore off. I was slowly beginning to breathe again. My tears started to slow and I released my grip on Draco, easing my way into a stable standing position.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

I was still shaking, "No, not really. I mean, how would you feel after someone just tried to murder you?"

He shrugged, "I think I have an idea" he said. I knew he must of meant the other Death Eaters.

I changed the subject quickly. "What are you doing here anyway? Your family hasn't come to this house in ten years! Why come now?" I asked quickly before getting real quiet as reality hit me. "You're in hiding, aren't you…?"

Draco put his hands in the pockets of his black slacks. His white with blue pin striped button up shirt, sleeves rolled up a quarter of the way, was slightly stained with my tears. He looked at me through his bangs before nodding. "This house hasn't been in use, and it was always a place we could go to be away. No one knows about it. But that's if this guy doesn't go anywhere. I'm going to send an owl to Lupin as soon as I return home"

I agreed. The Death Eater needed to be in jail before anything else could happen.

"I think you're safe now. It doesn't seem like anymore of his followers are going to come after you. If you want, I can walk you to your door before writing the letter to Lupin." he said.

"Thanks" I replied, still a little shocked from the attack.

I took one step and slightly lost my balance. Draco grabbed my hand and looped it through his arm, keeping a firm grip to stabilize me. I smiled at him, thankful for the help received. We slowly made our way to my back door, regaining my stability each step of the way.

"Thank you" I said as I opened the door, turning to him.

He smiled, nodding. "I'll see you around Hermione" he said before leaving up the hill to his house, the Death Eater floating behind him before being secured to a tree.

* * *

It was the last week before I left back to England. I saw Draco everyday after the incident in the field. It was almost a routine now. I'd get up, eat breakfast, get ready, and then go outside and read for a while before Draco would join me, telling me about the last few summers he's had, catching up on the past, and expressing how we felt about the current situation with the war.

But today was different. I had already realized that my parents were a bit fidgety the whole time since I returned from Hogwarts. Today, though, they were extra fidgety. I had come down to breakfast like usual, took a seat and began eating. But my parents didn't eat, they just moved their food around on their plate, look up at me a few times, and then went back to their food. It was killing me.

I stood up. "Ok, what's going on with you two? You've been acting strange since I got back, and I accepted it. But now you guys are over the top! What is it that you aren't telling me?" I demanded, not backing down.

They looked at me with pure shock, unsure of what to do next. My mother looked to my father, who nodded to her.

Henry took a deep breath. "Hermione, there is a lot you don't know." Patricia rose, leaving the table. He continued, "First off, we just want you to know that we love you dearly. You are the dream child every parent wants, but never had. We were fortunate enough to have you as our daughter. I would never trade you for anything in the world. But there is a lot to explain to you."

Patricia appeared again, carrying an old, beat up envelope, made of heavy parchment. "Hermione, do you remember years ago when you had that accident and couldn't remember anything?" She nodded. "There's a reason for why you don't remember. I don't know if you ever noticed before, but… your adopted." I sat down for a moment, taking in the information. Somehow, I knew that was coming. I mean, not to be conceited or anything, but I was way to powerful of a witch to come from a muggle family. I had simply left it to dumb luck.

I let out a deep breath and nodded. Mum opened the envelope and handed it to me. It was from Dumbledore, almost ten years ago. It was explaining to my parents who I was, why I was being hidden, the severity of keeping me safe, and to teach me as much about muggle life as possible. I realized there was more in the heavy envelope. I poured the package over, spilling its contents in my hand. It was a necklace; a small silver L with an ivy growing up it, slid onto a silver chain. If I wasn't confused before, then I definitely was confused now.

"I don't know what this means…" I mumbled.

My parents face faltered a bit. "It means that you're… not our daughter." My mother began," You were destined to do greatness in the near future, and in order to protect you from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Dumbledore hid you with us, a pair of squibs, to keep you safe. It seemed like the only logical answer, and it was definitely a smart one. Who would have thought to search for you in the muggle world? They don't even seem to have a clue as to who you really are. You're a Lorena. A very powerful young woman who is some day going to do great things with the gift you have been given. If you had been found, could you have imagined what He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would have done with such a rare creature as yourself. Total destruction would have occurred if you had gone to the dark side." My now adopted mother finished.

I looked down at the necklace and the letter, then back up at them.

"Which is why we need to leave now" My father said, getting up and taking out our suitcases from the hall closet.

"Now? But why?" I asked, standing up, rushing after him.

"Lupin sent us a message this morning about the Death Eater that attacked you the other day. The man confessed and said that You-Know-Who sent him to come and get you. It was a plot to have your power. The Order is unsure if they know who you are, but He knows that you are a powerful witch, and that is enough to get us to leave. We must return to Adereley as soon as possible to avoid anymore of His followers. Lupin says we must leave by early afternoon." My adopted father stated.

"Afternoon? But that's only in an hour! Maybe less!" I exclaimed, not ready to leave.

"Exactly. I'll go start packing your things" Mother said and left for my room upstairs, my father following after her.

I ran outside to see Draco already sitting outside, waiting for me. I felt horrible. I couldn't tell him who I really was. What if he was being watched? I slipped my necklace under my shirt, but he noticed my action quickly.

"What was that?" He asked, brows furrowed.

"Nothing" I said, shaking my head, but he didn't seem convinced. "My parents say that I have to leave soon… very soon!" I added as an after thought.

"How soon are we talking?" He questioned.

I looked at my feet quickly before looking back into those silver moon eyes. "Today"

His eyebrows shot up. "Today?"

"An hour" I replied.

He swallowed. "Wow…"

"Yea. I'm sorry Draco. But I really need to go. I have to pack my things, and I don't trust my parents with my books. There's just so much to do in so little time. I really must hurry" I said quickly and sadly.

Draco nodded. He conjured up something with his wand before handing it to me. It was a book, _Dark Arts Through the Ages_. I looked at him before jumping on him, wrapping my arms around his neck, and giving him a grateful hug. I truly enjoyed my time with him this week, and it was great to finally catch up with him. I knew he wasn't evil, but no one would believe me. At least I know the true Draco Malfoy.

"Thank you" I announced, releasing him. He nodded. "Will I see you next year?"

He nodded again. "Snape is going to be the new Headmaster. He would kill me if I don't go" I shook my head, not liking the thought of what Snape might do to the infamous Hogwarts.

"I'll see you at school then" I said sadly. He pulled me into another tight hug. "Goodbye Draco"

"Goodbye Hermione" he released me, giving me one last smile.

With that, I left back to my summer home, ready to leave Chambery, and back to Adereley.

* * *

I sat in the Head Compartment of the Hogwarts Express; my last year. Harry and Ron will not be joining me this year though. They left to hunt for hocruxes, leaving me behind. "We need someone from the inside" they said, but I don't believe that. They probably didn't want me to get hurt. I guess that's ok, but not when they're the ones at risk and I'm not; it just doesn't seem fair. But if it means getting rid of Voldemort, than so be it, I can suffer for a little bit.

I was waiting for the Head Boy and McGonagall to come in so we can get this over with. At the moment, I just wanted to be home, and away from all this chaos. I knew this school year wasn't going to be easy. It was indubitably true, a horrid year to come indeed. The train began moving, and I starred out the window as the trees past buy. As much as I do want to read, it is strongly advised that I don't. Not many people know this, but I can't read while in motion like on this train. It makes me queasy. I looked down at the silver L hanging from my neck. It was a very beautiful necklace. The outside edge of the letter had the name Lorena engraved in script, but it was so small you had to look super close to see it.

The compartment door opened, and I looked up to see Draco walking through. He smiled at me and I stood to envelope him in a hug. It had been about two weeks since I had last seen him, and even though he said he was coming, I was still unsure if he would leave Chambery. We took a seat and slowly began discussing our plans for this upcoming year.

Professor McGonagall was bound to be coming soon, and as soon as she came, Draco and I would part our ways, going back to hating each other… or at least outside the confinements of the Common Room. I was beginning to think about my real name and self, not realizing I was still in the middle of a conversation with Draco. I had gone silent, think about who I really was? Was I a half-blood, pureblood? Was I born in England or somewhere else? Are my parents still alive? Have they ever wondered where I was? Did they ever go looking for me? Do I have siblings? All these questions were flying through my head, and my hand instinctively went to my necklace.

Draco saw me loosing focus and watched my hand grab for the necklace.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, eyes wide, starring at my hand.

I looked up at him. "My parents gave it to me…?" he looked troubled, and I was curious as to why something like this would trouble him.

"It cant be. Its almost impossible…" he started mumbling to himself. He started counting on his fingers, asking himself questions, and looking back and forth between his fingers, and my necklace. He counted again, and again, and again before finally coming to a conclusion. "That necklace…" he finally spoke, "belongs to a friend of mine. She disappeared over a decade ago. No one knows where she is, and she hasn't given any sign to being alive. The last time I saw her, that necklace was around her neck." He wouldn't look at me. He seemed disheveled now, hair everywhere, uncertain about life.

"Who was your friend?" I asked, knowing the answer, wanting to hear it and not at the same time.

"Her name was Loretta. Loretta Lorena." He said, finally looking me in the eye.

I felt myself tingle all over and looked down to my hands to see my whole body slowly being covered in a deep purple glow. I looked up to Draco, his mouth hanging open, and his grey eyes reflecting the purple surrounding me. I then saw my reflection in the window, and watched as my hair grew to the middle of my back, and gradually, from root to tip, my hair turned a midnight black. The unruly curls I was so used to now softened to controlled waves, luscious and bright. My body morphed just slightly, my bust maybe just one size bigger, and my waist was small and petite. My hips were parallel to my chest, creating a perfect thirty-four, twenty-four, thirty-four hourglass figure. I looked back to the window and saw myself not glowing anymore, but my eyes kept the bright purple.

No, not purple… violet!


	4. Chapter 4

My breathing quickened as I saw my reflection. The memories came flying to me, and in a matter of seconds, I remembered everything. The missing pieces to my life, the few memories I had made as a six year old, with Draco, Lucius and Narcissa, Blaise and his mother Maria, Pansy and her parents, George and Lila… and my parents. My eyes widened as reality hit me. Draco hadn't been the only one in hiding… but we were hiding for two different reasons.

I was panicking, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't feel. Draco, I noticed, had set me down on one of the compartment benches. He had my face in his hands, and he was saying something, but I couldn't hear him. I looked at his lips and realized he was saying 'breathe!', his eyes wide and pleading.

I inhaled sharply, the cool air rushing through my lungs.

He seemed to relax at hearing this, rubbing my back in a soothing way. My senses crawled back to me slowly and I was able to breathe freely. As soon as my heart beat was back to its normal sixty beats a minute, I looked up to Draco who was starring at me. I embraced him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, and snuggling into the crock of it. He hugged me back, his strong arms going around my waist and pulling me close to him.

"I missed you so much Draco." I whispered, feeling the emotions explode in me for my childhood friend that I was untimely ripped away from.

Draco was shaking his head. "I'm never letting you go Loretta. There is no way that someone is going to take you away from me again. I wont let anything happen to you, I promise" He mumbled, hugging me, if possible, even closer to him. I fell silent, reveling in the feel of being in Draco's arms.

At Hogwarts, the opening feast began with the Sorting Hat and his song.

_A difficult year ahead I see,_

_It is wise for you not to doubt me!_

_The war hinders closer each day,_

_be careful to watch, and do not stray!_

_The Violet light will shine once again,_

_Silver will be her savior, I am certain!_

_The Chosen One will end this war,_

_It depends on the side She is siding for!_

_Trouble is lurking around each corridor,_

_Beware those that aren't for the Order!_

_Darkness will creep over this castle,_

_And everyone will move with such a hassle!_

_But for now, just enjoy the year,_

_For you never know, the end might be near…_

I looked around at everyone, who were all confused and I slowly slid in my seat.

As the food appeared, I was feeling a bit awkward. I was sitting at the Gryffindor table, like always, next to Ginny. She was kept stealing glances at me, confused as to who I am, and then turning back to her food.

"Have you gotten any news from Harry or Ron ?" I asked her finally, trying to end the tension.

Her eyebrows shot up, and she looked around at everyone around us. She turned back to me, fuming. "How do you know about them?" she hissed, before turning to drink some pumpkin juice.

I scrunched my eyebrows but then remembered that I don't look like her friend anymore. I smiled, "Gin, you don't have to be so suspicious of me, we've been friends for six years! I'm Loretta Lorena, but you know me as Hermione Granger."

She spit out her juice, eyes wide and starring at me. Poor Neville across from us was soaked, and I handed him my napkin to wipe himself off. I turned back to Gin, who was still unsure if I was who I told her I was.

Her stare became a glare, "Prove it"

I smirked "You secretly have a 'Harry Box' with newspaper clippings of him, pictures, locks of his hair, and even his old pair of gloves for Quidditch that 'mysteriously disappeared'" I said, confidently.

She gaped at me. "… Hermione?" I nodded. "What happened? Why are you Loretta? Everyone knows that she went missing over a decade ago!"

I looked at her with a glint of surprise that she even recognized my name. "I was put into hiding, and Dumbledore put a Glamour Charm on me to disguise me from everyone. So Draco realized that this necklace my parents gave me was on Hermione Grangers neck and addressed me as Loretta and the charm was released."

Ginny nodded, understanding this to be a valid answer. "So what are you going to do now?"

I shrugged. A good question that I had no answer to. I looked toward the Slytherin table, Draco sitting directly across from me. I guess he could feel someone watching him because at that instant, he looked up and smiled to me; I couldn't help but smile back. Draco turned to Blaise next to him, tapped him on the shoulder, and pointed to me. Blaise looked, eyes wide, but smiled and waved. I waved back to my long time friends. Our waving drew attention to us and everyone at our tables turned to look at me. The whole Slytherin table turned toward me and gasped. It caused a domino affect and all the tables slowly started to turn.

Draco looked around and began glaring at all the guys eyeing me like a piece of candy, and I was a bit timid to have all of the attention.

Professor Snape stood up from his spot at the head of the table to begin the traditional opening speech. He saw everyone's attention was at me and all color was wiped from his face. "I'd like to announce," he began in his monotone voice "the Heads for this year. They are Mr. Draco Malfoy." Draco stood and walked casually over to me. "and Miss Hermione Granger" I stood with Draco and we walked to the front.

"Actually Professor, my name is Loretta Lorena" I said, looking toward him, but then back to the student body. That's when the whispering began.

* * *

I sat at the Slytherin table with Draco and Blaise, as I do every year. They didn't seem to be paying attention to me talking, but rather were pointing at something behind me. Just as I was turning to look at what they were pointing at, Snape stood up to announce the Heads. I watched Draco as he gracefully got up, noticing every move he was making, and following him with my eyes as he casually went up to the Head table. It wasn't until I heard the Head Girl next to him speak that I realized exactly who it was. Loretta Lorena, the reason why my father was sent to Azkaban (recently escaping), the reason why my life has been in shambles, the reason why my family name has been diminished, and, most importantly, the reason why Draco Malfoy wont fall in love with me. All I wanted was his love, and it seems he will never return the feelings I do for him….

I glared angrily at the girl I grew up with. The freak of the Wizarding World. It seemed unfair for someone like her to have such power she was unworthy of. I grinned evilly as an idea came to mind.

I must send a letter to my father as soon as possible.

* * *

It was late, around one o'clock in the morning, and I was sitting in front of the fire in the Heads Dormitory. Loretta turned in a few hours ago, but I stayed to think. She's been gone for so long, but she has been under our noses this whole entire time! I always knew something was up with Hermione, she did seem familiar. She and Loretta had the same personality… I don't know why I didn't notice it before! I'm angry with myself, I was the key to unlocking her identity and I had failed to see what was going on for years. It was for the better though. A letter must be sent to her parents, if she hasn't do so yet.

I continued to sit, and think about our childhood together, as Loretta and Draco, not Hermione and Draco. Her and I were practically inseparable! We were constantly together, enough so that my mother has three photo albums of just her and me! Blaise and Pansy have always been there, but not as much as Loretta. She was with me all the time, or I with her. That was probably why it was so easy to be friends with Hermione. If it weren't for the fact that she was a muggleborns, we would have been friends a long time ago. Actually, if it weren't for Pansy, then I would have been friends with her.

I cant go back in time to change all the horrible things I've said to Hermione, but I do want to make up for it in the future. Loretta had always been my go-to person, the one other person besides Blaise that I could depend on. And now she has finally returned to me once again. I won't let her out of my site. She is the brightest witch of our age, and I know she can handle herself, but I promised her that I wouldn't let anything happen to her, and I will keep to that promise.

My life as I knew it was changing. I felt like it was an obligation to fix the things I have done wrong these past few years. I will help in anyway to make sure Potter defeats the Death Eaters, and I will make sure nothing happens to Loretta. I knew I had to do one thing first:

I had to send a letter to her parents before class tomorrow morning. They had a right to see their daughter once again. Merlin knows how much they have missed her.

* * *

Draco and I were sitting in our last class, Charms, with the Gryffindors and Slytherins, practicing _Cave Inimicum_. I was taking detailed notes about the history of the charm while everyone was still trying to perform the charm, which I had succeeded doing my first time. As I was getting to the description of the wand movements, Professor Trelawney walked through the door, a pensive look in her eyes.

She took a deep, shaking breath, and looked toward Draco and myself. She raised her finger at us, eyes wide, and mouth agape.

"An abundance of obstacles in front of you. Love shines brighter than the Suns of Space and Time. Beget you many. Forget thee never. Succession is a powerful thing. Watch for the darkness, it lingers closer than you think. Winter will be difficult. Be quick, strategic, and intelligent." she said, and then left without another word.

I turned to Draco, who turned to me, and shrugged. What Trelawney said was easy to digest, and a bit weird too. I wasn't sure of what to think of it, it was much too choppy to really coincide with each other.

Professor Flitwick looked around, saw that most of us were finished, and sent us off before anyone could get a word in.

On the way back to the Heads dorm, a student stopped us (I believe his name was Trevor) saying there were some visitors for us in Professor Snape's office. So we left immediately to the griffin guarding the entrance.

As we reached the top of the staircase, we could hear Snape talking to someone, a male who sounded pretty annoyed with the Headmaster. Draco opened to reveal the man speaking was his own father.

Lucius Malfoy had an angry look on his face, but he wasn't the only one. Narcissa Malfoy, and Phillip and Danielle Lorena, my parents, also looked furious. They stopped talking and looked toward us. In seconds, I was engulfed in a hug from my parents, while Draco received a hug from his mother, and a hand shake from his father.

"As I was saying," Lucius began, "What gives you the right to not let the Lorena's know that their long lost daughter has returned? We received the letter from my son instead! You as the Headmaster are supposed to inform the parents if anything concerns their children, are you not?"

Draco and I sat on a love seat to the left of the room, watching the scene. Our parents slowly made their way around Snape, hiding him from our view.

"I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience. I had only found out yesterday during the feast." Snape tried to contour.

"That's no excuse!" My father exclaimed. "You're lucky we aren't taking our children elsewhere to be educated."

Narcissa and my mother nodded before turning back to us, ignoring the men.

"Would you guys like to go to Hogsmeade for lunch?" my mum asked with a smile on her face.

I smiled also, loving my mother greatly. We all (excluding Snape) left for the small town, choosing an expensive Italian restaurant with an exquisite atmosphere. The orders were put in and we were left with our parents.

"So my darling, how have you been for the past eleven years?" my father asked me.

I laughed, "You know, the usual: school, reading, and lots of vacationing in France"

Narcissa nodded, "Yes, Draco said that was you and your guardians living in the house at the end of the hill. Its surprising how close you were, and yet how far you really were. If only we had known-"

"Mother, please" Draco said, "it was for her own protection, we couldn't have risked revealing her at such a young age"

"Yes, quite right," my mother jumped in "Could you have imagined, Narcissa, what would have happened if they found her before she truly matured and trained? Chaos all around the Wizarding World. But you're here now, that's all that matters"

I grinned to everyone, happy to be back with the people I love the most. I looked to Draco who was sitting next to me. He smiled back, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and kissing me on the top of my head before looking back to my eyes.

"So," Lucius said with a toothy grin "When's the wedding?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Merlin was a very interesting person. Powerful, but peculiar. The known date of his birth is unknown, but it is estimated to be around the beginning of the Middle Ages. He is mentioned in many poems, stories, tales, and there are a few tapestries of him. Merlin is most known for his companionship with King Arthur, and has since been known as the greatest and the first wizard who ever lived. Many people have come close to being as powerful as him, but the only ones more powerful than Merlin himself are reincarnations. It is hard to truly tell who is a reincarnate and who isn't because there is no real proof. But most of those who are reincarnations have a characteristic that is idiosyncratic to each witch or wizard, but also very similar. Supposedly there is a birthmark unknown to even the barer, and prophecies are the most common way to know. Reincarnations have always been difficult to call…." Professor Binn continued to ramble on about reincarnations and where they originated.

As much as I was interested in reincarnations, I was more interested in Merlin. I know that according to the prophecy, I'm supposed to be more powerful than him. But that would mean I'm a reincarnation, wouldn't it? But there is not sufficient proof of that. I don't even know who the last reincarnation of Merlin was!

If what they say about reincarnations is true, than the last one must have died right before I was born. That person determined my fate… but who? How? And when? It's almost too much to think about. I'll just have to discuss it later with Draco.

I look over to him sitting next to me. Apparently he had fallen asleep awhile ago during Professor Binn's lecture. Though I found this stuff to be fascinating, others don't. Draco I guess could feel me looking at him, and stirred in his sleep. I looked away quickly so he wouldn't catch me starring at him.

I pondered the thought of him for a moment. The dinner we had with our parents last week was on my mind. Lucius and his big mouth. He truly was a funny man half the time, but that was just a little bit awkward, and embarrassing! I mean, I love Draco, sure, how could I not? I've know him for years, and he's always been my best friend. But did they really see it as more?

My thoughts were interrupted as the bell rang; I had a break period while Draco needed to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts with the rest of the Slytherins. I packed my things, said goodbye to Draco, and walked to the library. Slughorn gave us an assignment to write a sixteen inch essay about gargoyles and why they were important to magical society. I thought I might as well get a head start on it.

* * *

The bell for lunch went off and I gathered my things to leave. As I walked out of the library, something bright caught my eye. A sort of yellow gold smoke was hovering in front of me. I looked around at the passersby, but it seemed they didn't see the glowing smoke that I did. I glanced back over to it and it seemed to react to my presence; it began to move, somewhat excited, almost alive. I put my hand through it to feel the coldness it held, no smell, just a slight drop in temperature. I followed it, and the quicker I moved, the faster it advanced. It was leading me higher and higher away from the library (which is on the fourth floor), and further away from my destination of the Great Hall. But suddenly, it stopped, in one of the random halls of the sixth floor, facing a blank wall.

I was befuddled. I really had no idea what this meant. The gold smoke nudged toward the wall, so I moved closer, rubbing my hand against it to see if anything was there. One of the bricks began to glow the same yellow gold as the smoke, and I just stared in wonder at the brick. My eyes widened as the brick slowly dissolved to reveal a brass door knob. I hesitated in grabbing it to turn, but I did anyways and watched in amazement as a yellow outline of a door formed before moving into the wall to create an opening. Inside is what surprised me the most (not that moving smoke and glowing doors didn't do that).

It was a library, with books ranging from the old and delicate, to the crisp and brand new, all sitting on tall bookshelves. A ladder was attached to a railing so the reader could get to the very top. Above the bookshelves, there was an engraving; _The Library of Merlin_. I looked closer to the bindings of the books to read that each one wasn't any normal book, but they were journals! Starting with Merlin at the very top left of the shelves and going down the line of each one of his reincarnations. On the bottom right shelve were the newest editions. I picked one up and opened up the cover to read whose it was.

_The Journal of Loretta Lorena, Years 1-5_

How could this be my diary if I have mine in my dormitory? I turned to a table sitting in a corner to see a feathered quill writing in the latest of my journal series and found a piece of parchment with a passage on it.

"_Each reincarnation has a journal that begins from the day that they were born, to the day that they leave this Earth. This library is enchanted to write the journals, putting a new entry each day. Merlin himself started the Library of Merlin, but it was the Founders that decided to move it into Hogwarts and hide it from the world. The only people able to access this room are the reincarnations and whomever they bring in. If an enemy is sensed to be near, the room will seal itself and will not be accessible until said threat is off of the surrounding floors. This room is here to teach the next generation and to bring further knowledge to them if need be. The Library will be available to the reincarnations forever until a new reincarnation is born and then the room will be sealed once again until they discover the secret of Merlin."_

I scrunched my eyebrows as I put the parchment down but I looked to the journal receiving the newest entry to see what it was writing. It just talked about my day, my thoughts, and then my stomach rumbled from lack of food and I noticed the quill wrote that in too. I laughed to myself before tucking the journal into my bag and heading down to the Great Hall, but not before watching the door form back into a wall and seal as I left.

Draco would love to hear about this.

* * *

Meanwhile, our heroes are sitting in a tent in the middle of a forest, plotting against the man who calls himself Lord Voldemort. But as Harry and Ron were contemplating which direction the next horcrux might be located, an owl came flying into the magically enlarged tent. It was from Ginny.

"She says that Hermione isn't Hermione anymore… apparently Dumbledore had her hidden with muggles to hide her real identity as Loretta Lorena. Since then, Ginny said that she seems to be herself, only that she looks different, and that everyone is unsure of her. She's also been spending a lot of her time with Malfoy." Harry recalled to Ron.

Ron's eyes widened, and his eyebrows shot up. "Loretta Lorena! Are you serious? Give me that!" he yanked the letter out of Harry's hands and scanned the letter she sent. Harry looked into the envelope to find a picture of Loretta. He pulled it out and handed it to Ron, who gaped even more. "No way…"

Harry was confused. He didn't know who this Lorena girl was, he just knew that his best friend was now her. He wasn't sure what this meant, _but if Ginny says that she's the same, then I don't think its much to worry about. But she is with Malfoy a lot, maybe there really is more to it._

"I'm confused" Harry voiced.

Ron looked to him like he was crazy before a moment of realization washed over his face. "Oh yea, that's right. I keep forgeting you didn't grow up in the Wizarding World. Loretta Lorena was - well, apparently is - this pureblood girl born to Phillip and Danielle Lorena. The Lorena's have been known worldwide in the Wizarding World. They are well respected in every ministry and it seems they have connections everywhere, just like the Malfoy's. The two have been family friends for at least a century!"

Harry sat, still confused. "….So what does this all mean?"

"The Lorena's and Malfoy's have always wanted to unit the two families, but each one kept producing sons. Except Loretta; eight generations of sons and they finally had a girl! And a powerful one at that! They say she's going to be more powerful than Merlin, and that's saying something," He gave a nod "Whoever has Loretta on their side in this war will be unstoppable. Can you believe that she used to be Hermione?" Ron said, still amazed by the news.

Harry squinted his eyes before looking at the letter and picture again. "Wow" he said. "She still looks like Hermione though, just no freckles, nice curly black hair, and magnificent violet eyes. …Ok, so she doesn't look _a lot_ like Hermione, but I can still see her in Loretta. I wonder why she hasn't written us."

Ron shrugged. "Loretta probably figured we could be found if an owl was flying by. But Ginny knows our location and that its safe to send them. I wouldn't penalize her so much. Plus, I don't think anyone from the Order has told Loretta anything because of her family are known Slytherins, like the Malfoys. But the last time I checked, they weren't Death Eaters"

Harry nodded. "Malfoy may not have killed Dumbledore, and chances are he's either on the run, and Voldemort forgave him. The first more likely than the last. But it wouldn't be wise to contact her anyways, there might be people working from the inside that could be after her. We should contact Lupin and have him tell Malfoy to be on the look out, just in case."

Ron nodded and began writing to Lupin as Harry replied to Ginny.

Too bad Harry didn't truly realize how right he was.

* * *

As I stepped out of the Library, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. The door behind me quickly sealed shut and I could hear a locking system clicking away. I stood still, letting my senses take over, but all I could hear was silence. I looked around slowly, surveying the area and still finding nothing. I knew the library would be safe, and continued on my trek downstairs for lunch.

* * *

As soon as the coast was clear, Pansy took off the invisibility cloak and crept her way over to the hidden door. She put her hand on the same stone that Loretta did, but only received a red hot glowing stone that burned her hand. She checked to see the damage done to her hand only to notice all her finger tips were blackened. Cursing to herself, she walked off to the bathroom to try to wash off her blackened flesh.

* * *

I walked into the Great Hall, waved hello to my friends at the Gryffindor table, and walked over and sat with Draco and Blaise, noticing that Pansy was no where in sight. I knew instantly that it was Pansy who was watching me at the door, and memories of when I was six came back into mind. I didn't want to disappear again

"Pansy's up to something…" I said to my two friends.

Draco squinted his eyebrows, "What do you think she's doing?"

I gave a harsh sigh as I made myself a small salad. "I think she's trying to finish what her father started. If she isn't watched, then I fear she might actually get what she wants"

Blaise scoffed. "Pansy? She wouldn't be able to plan anything as difficult as what Draco had to do last year." Draco cringed, remembering his deadly task. "Chances are she'll be really unsuccessful." Blaise nodded, while Draco agreed.

"Don't worry about it too much," Draco assured. "We're here to protect you, there's no way we'll be putting you in harms way."

I smiled at my friends, grateful that I had them. I finished my salad in silence, still feeling a little bit uneasy.

* * *

Pansy was up in the girls dormitory, watching as the owl swooped into the room with the reply from her father.


End file.
